bloodrayne_mia_the_vampire_slayerfandomcom-20200215-history
Omega Werewolf
Omega Werewolves, or simply called Omegas for short, are the lowest and most basic form of werewolf in the lycanthrope. They are literately the "Lone wolves" with no pack, no Alpha, not even another werewolf. They are considered the weakest of all types of werewolves. Omega can also be a label for the lowest and weakest member of a pack, thus, it is also an insult. Their eyes are normally pale yellow, blue, or even light purple. The Omega Werewolf is a rare kind of werewolf. An Omega is a Beta that is either kicked out of the pack or leaves it of their own accord. The Omegas were well respected by Lycaon, The Progenitor of Werewolves, as they proved themselves better at surviving for long periods of time than normal Betas. Lycaon decided to reward the Omegas for their perseverance, and so he made it that if a Beta were to be cut off from their Alpha for more than a year, then they would begin to gain twice as strong and fast through age than normal Betas would. If they were able to survive for more than 10 years, they would automatically become a Delta Werewolf. Known Omegas: Dianna West (Promoted to Delta, Deceased) and John Howlett Jr. (Promoted to Alpha, Theta, then Zeta). Characteristics Omega Werewolves are humanoid carnivores. In their werewolf form, their bodies change rapidly, changing into a fitting definition of predators. Their nails increase to sharp, long claws, fangs increase in size and eyes resemble those of a wolf rather than of a human. Compared to other types of werewolves, such as Alphas, Lycans, Betas, and even Gammas, Omegas look more human. Because they are considered the "Outcasts", Omegas are either searching for a pack or prefer to live simple and safe lives among humans and hunt animals instead. Powers and Abilities Despite being the weakest and lowest-ranking of the lycanthrope, Omega Werewolves are nevertheless relatively powerful creatures in their own right. *'Lycanthrope Physiology:' Omegas have enhanced physical capabilities as a result of this physiology. They have shown that they are capable of the following: **'Super Strength:' Despite their low-status on the Lycanthrope, Omegas are much stronger than humans and hunters. They can easily overpower humans and rip flesh and bones with amazing force. Their strength is notable even for monsters, as they have been observed as being able to smash stone with their bare hands. Even while in human form, Omegas have incredible strength, as one saw no challenge in lifting an adult woman high above his head using only one hand, and would accidentally rip a door off its hinges also using virtually no effort. Additionally, they are able to tear a car door off and the snapping of a humans neck with a mere shove. As with all werewolves, this ability is further strengthened when they are in Lycanthrope Enhancement form. ***'Super Leap:' To compensate for their inability to fly, an Omegas superior strength also applies to the super-strength muscles in their legs allowing them to jump incredible distances and heights and propel themselves with enough force to damage a concrete wall. **'Super Speed:' Omegas can move very fast and travel at incredible speeds faster than the human brain can process making them appear like a blur, the exact extent of this ability has not yet been identified. They are able to move from place to place in seconds. The recently turned Brian Wilcox was able to cross an entire room in seconds, being able to appear in front of the then human Kate before she could react. This ability, coupled with their superhuman stamina, allows them to perform extraordinary feats such as; dodging gunfire at mid to close range, catching a falling glass and escaping from an area in a short amount of time. ***'Super Agility:' An Omegas agility, balance, and bodily coordination are greater than humans and hunters, often allowing them to perform leaps across incredible heights and distances, and can even scale vertical surfaces. Their agility also allows them to easily and rapidly sprint. ***'Super Reflexes:' An Omegas reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. **'Super Stamina:' Omegas have an incredibly bolstered amount of stamina, which allows them the ability to maintain continuous physical action for several hours to an extended period of time without tiring or undue strain before physical exhaustion sets in. Therefore, they do not tire easily, allowing them to physically exert themselves for longer, and in a superhuman physical capacity. **'Regeneration:' Omegas have/possess an accelerated healing process that enables them to regenerate damaged or destroyed areas of his anatomy with far greater efficiency than an ordinary human, as they have the ability to heal from their wounds at a much greater speed above which a humanly possible much faster than a normal person would, from cuts in seconds to a gunshot wound within hours (albeit after the bullet was removed). This along, with a bolstered metabolism, allows him to be close to immune from disease and highly resistant to the effects of normal drugs/tranquilizers. **'Invulnerability:' Omegas cannot be killed by conventional means and weapons. Certain supernatural weapons, as well as silver, however, can kill them. Omegas can also be killed by decapitation, as well as certain supernatural beings. **'Super Senses:' Omegas have a number of highly refined, extremely acute and superior senses, these include but aren't limited to: ***'Sight:' Omegas has the ability to view things in greater detail than any human ever could humanly possible, this allows him to see the perspiration and dilation of a woman's pupils' from the top of a large building; it is unknown however if he can see into other visual spectrums. ****'Night Vision:' Omegas had the ability to see clearly in the dark. ***'Hearing:' Omegas has the ability to hear things and sounds that are inaudible to normal humans on a much greater range than humans, as well as inaudible sounds. This allows Omegas to hear a conversation from blocks away and hear the increase in a heartbeat from the top of a large building. ***'Smell:' Omegas has the ability to detect smells and smell scents that are above that of a humans ability are impossible for normal human beings to detect naturally, this allows him to smell scents (and thus track people) in a city with scents that are days old, the ability to smell poison running through a woman’s veins and able to identify someone who has someone else's blood on them. ****'Fellow Wolf Sense:' Lacking a pack, Omegas do not possess a "Pack Sense", but they can sense when another werewolf or other Werewolves are near, especially higher-ranking Werewolves such as Alphas and Thetas. They cannot sense Iato or True Alphas as they possess the ability to mask their telepathic signature and scent. **'Ability Augmentation:' Omegas have the ability to consciously control their blood flow and slow down and redirect their hemoglobin in their blood content to heighten specific senses and of their physical attributes. **'Super Durability:' Omegas possess the ability to withstand high amounts of pain when injured. **'Transformation:' Omegas can transform into a wolf-like creature when attacked or under a full moon. However, Pureblood Omegas can shift at will. Despite this, they somewhat lose control whenever they feed on human hearts. ***'Savage Beast Form:' In their savage form, an Omegas eyes glow yellow, black veiny markings appear on their face, their fingernails extend into and become long claws, their rows of teeth become pointed and grow long/sharper, and their voice becomes deeper mirroring their angry and primitive persona. **'Psionic Resistance:' Omegas are immune to telepathic manipulation, at least if the telepath attempts to manipulate them through physical contact. **'Aggression:' When angered or in distress, Omegas become more savage and aggressive, and even more so in their savage beast form. **'Animal Control: '''Omegas can control dogs and other similar animals to an extent. **'Resistance to Cold:' Like their wolf cousins, Omegas have a remarkable resistance to the cold. **'Rage Enhancement:' Werewolves can increase in strength the more that their anger increases. Weaknesses *'Silver:' A common weakness amongst shapeshifters, Omegas can be killed with any weapons dipped in silver. *'Decapitation:' The act of removing an Omega's head will result in permanent death. *'Betas:' Because Betas are stronger than Omegas, Betas can kill them with some ease. *'Angels:' Angels can kill Omegas with ease. *'Wolfsbane:' Wolfsbane acts as an Acid if a wolf comes in contact with it. It will induce involuntary changing and will act as a poison if ingested. A Silver Weapon Dipped in the herb will be Twice as Deadly. *'Moonstone:' Moonstone will turn off a Werewolf's power if contact with Moonstone is Made. *'Mercury:''' Mercury will kill a Werewolf if It enters the Blood. Category:Supernatural Creatures Category:Shapeshifters Category:Werewolves Category:Monsters Category:Species